Tourjours en Baisse
by Mein Liebling
Summary: 'They jumped off of the Astronomy Tower, and fell far, far, below...' "We always do things together, right Lys?" "Right." / Attempted suicide.
1. Broken

Lysander twisted his head around and stared at his brother. "Are you sure about this?"

Lorcan nodded and tucked a piece of his bangs back so they wouldn't cloud his vision. "Uh-huh, I'm sure."

"You don't have to do this-"

"I _want _to do this, I'm not leaving you alone, Lys."

"But-"

The older twin looked at his younger twin with determined blue-grey eyes. "We always do things together, right?"

Lysander blinked, but smiled. "Right."

They lined themselves up and waited until the right moment.

"Three… two… one…"

They jumped off of the Astronomy Tower, and fell far, far, below…

* * *

**For the MC 25 Drabble 100 words competition, using the prompt: 18. Broken.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**(NOTE: Exactly hundred words. YAY!)**


	2. Luck

"He isn't going to make it."

"CLEAR!"

"One… two… three…"

"CLEAR!"

"Why are you trying Muggle means?"

"They aren't reacting to the potions!"

"CLEAR!"

Lysander could feel his heart beat which each 'clear', the machine making irregular heart patterns and producing a gasp against the mask that was feeding him oxygen.

"Why would they do such a thing?" he could barely hear one of the doctor's ask to someone, maybe a Professor? Mum or Dad?

"I have no idea," the familiar growling voice of Rolf Scamander greeted the youngest twin, filling him with comfort.

"It just happened."

* * *

**For the MC 25 Drabble 100 words competition using the prompt: 29. Luck.**

**(100 WORDS I'M GOOD SORRY IT'S JUST THAT I'VE HEARD HOW HARD IT IS TO GET A HUNDRED WORDS BUT FOR THE PAST SIX CHAPTERS I'VE GOTTEN 100 EXACTLY THE FIRST TIME SO I'M PROUD)**

**I don't own HP.**


	3. Angel

Lorcan could faintly hear the sound of raspy breathing- _was that him he heard?- _and his head was pounding, it felt like that one time he had been out drinking with James and Fred and came home drunk, much to Lysander's disapproval.

"_Despite being damaged more during the fall, Mr. Scamander here is doing better than his brother."_

"_Lorcan always was the stronger one," _a dreamy voice said.

Lorcan felt his breathing even as his body relaxed.

_He had made it._

_He had survived._

_He must have had a Guardian Angel looking over him._

He had made it with Lysander.

* * *

**For the prompt: 11. Angel**

**(100 words)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**


	4. Wishes

"They should be out of the hospital in less than a week." The doctor wrote something on his clip board before looking up at the faces of Luna and Rolf Scamander. "Lorcan and Lysander have made an extremely remarkable recovery considering the height of their…fall. They should be able to be back at school in time for the end of the year exams."

Luna nodded, her grey-blue eyes unfocused. "And when will they be able to see one another?"

"I'm not sure ma'am, for the sake of their health I believe that-"

"They must be lonely without one another."

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Prompt: Lonely**

**Note: 100 words.**


	5. Lonely

"Lorcan!"

"Lysander!"

The two boys ran at each other and hugged the other tightly to their chests, no conversation between them had taken a toll. "Are you alright? Nothing broken?" Lorcan pushed Lysander away from him to worriedly check his brother's body for any injuries.

Lysander laughed brightly- it sounded so happy and carefree, one would have never thought that he had attempted suicide months before. "I'm alright, Lor. Are you okay?"

"Never better." Lorcan grinned.

"That is wonderful to hear, Misters Scamander." Headmistress McGonagall gave a tight lipped smile. "However, we do have some questions to ask of you."

* * *

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Prompt: Lonely (correction made now: last chapter was prompt Wishes) **_

_**Note: 100 words.**_


	6. Exception

Lorcan and Lysander froze- how long had the Headmistress been standing there?- before turning and facing their Professor.

"Of course, Headmistress." Lorcan mumbled, Lysander saying something along similar lines.

It took a little longer than the woman would have liked to get the two out of the hospital and into her office, however, when it was finally accomplished, the old woman sat down with the two young males in front of her.

"Before we talk about anything serious, I must ask you, would you like some tea?"

Lysander accepted kindly, although Lorcan politely declined.

"Now, let us get down to business."

* * *

_Prompt used: Exception (Lorcan was an exception because he declined tea) (Using these prompts are getting so much harder ugh I'm writing a sad story not a love story and all these are basically love prompts)(Sorry Nik just pointing it out)_

_**Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed, not to mention followed and favourite, I love you all so let me just say:**_

A big thanks to:

_turn out fine, Anrheithwyr, Tsuki Hikaru, and Jostanos for reviewing!_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**(Note: 100 words.)**_


	7. Reason

Headmistress McGonagall's face was grim as she peered at the brothers from across her desk. "Why did you jump off the astronomy tower, boys? It wasn't safe, I've had no reports that you two were feeling any suicidal urges-"

"It's a fairly long story, Professor." Lysander muttered against his tea, his blue-grey eyes downcast towards the floor. "It would take too long to explain."

Minerva McGonagall raised a thin grey eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Well, I do have time, Mister Scamander. I've cleared off all my duties for today."

Lysander sighed as he set down his cup. "Well…"

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Prompt: Reason**

**Note: 100 Words, first try, like all my other chapters. I ain't kidding folks.**

**And Katyusha, I am planning on making this longer and actually writing everything into at least 1,000 word long chapters. I'm trying to figure out how exactly to make this have 25 chapters though for now!**


	8. Weather

"It originally started when we were younger."

The sun was shining bright in the clear forget-me-not blue sky, the temperature was just right on the summer day, and everyone was overall in a cheerful mood.

"Let's play Quidditch!" James yelled as he scrambled into the kitchen. "I call Captain!"

Teddy smirked as he stood up. "I call being the opposite team's captain!"

"I'll be Chaser!"

"Seeker!"

"Guys, I'm quite obviously going to be Beater…"

The teams evened themselves out until James noticed that they needed two more players on his team. "How about we ask Lorcan and Lysander to play?"

* * *

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**For the prompt: Weather**_

_**Note: 100 words.**_


	9. Yours

"You tried to jump off a building because of a Quidditch match."

"Not exactly…"

* * *

"No."

James blinked before he started whining. "Why not? We need you to play, the teams won't be fair and Molly and Lily won't play!"

"I have schoolwork to do, so… no." Lorcan didn't bother looking up from his text-book.

"Fine." James crossed his arms. "Where's your brother?"

"He's sick."

"How sick?"

"He'll-throw-up-on-the-broom-and-die sick, James."

James sighed. "How troublesome."

There came a loud sneeze from the staircase of the Scamander house, and both boys looked up to see Lysander standing there. "You said Quidditch?"

* * *

_**Prompt used: Yours (because I never used it once this chapter.)**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

1OO words of course.


	10. Fall-en

"You can't play," Lorcan told his brother as the younger boy got ready to push off the ground. "You're sick, you'll fall off and kill yourself-"

Lysander gave Lorcan a small smile as he pushed off and floated easily in the air. "I'll be fine."

The blond didn't look convinced and sat down next to Molly and Lily under the old willow tree. The Potter-Weasley and Scamander clan all shared a large field space behind their yards, providing an excellent playing field for Quidditch.

"The rules are simple- no killing or maiming. Ready… set… go!"

Fourteen brooms took off.

* * *

**I don't own Harry Potter!  
Prompt: **fallen (Because Lorcan's worried he's going to fall...en. God my excuses are terrible but I'm really trying, I really am, I just write the chapters though and it's hard to figure out how to include them...)

**Note: 1OO words.**


	11. Frame

Lysander couldn't remember falling off his broom. All he knew was that one moment he was happily floating on his broom, chasing after the Quaffle, and the next he was on the ground with Lorcan's worried and pale face looming over his. "Quick, someone get Aunt Hermione or Ginny!" James called out.

"Are you alright, Lysander?" the blond haired boy didn't blink as he stared up at his brother's concerned face.

"What's going on?"

"Lysander fell of his broom, Aunt Hermione, we're not sure what happened-"

"Move out of the way, I need to see- Lysander, can you hear me?"

* * *

_**Prompt: Frame**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**1OO words.**_


	12. Eyes

"Speeding this up a little, a couple years after that I was still known as the kid who fell of his broom who ended up afraid of heights and had horrible memory issues." Lysander took another sip of his tea.

Headmistress McGonagall looked slightly confused. "But if you're afraid of heights, why were you up on the Astronomy Tower-?"

"I'll explain that more, Professor. But I don't suppose you have some sugar to go with this tea?"

McGonagall wordlessly handed the blue eyed boy the sugar bowl as the trio fell into silence.

"Now, where was I?" Lysander asked.

* * *

_**Prompt: Eyes**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**100 words.**_


	13. Twisted

"Everything was bad there on. I was excluded from Quidditch matches because people were whispering about me 'always falling off my broom' and then soon it transferred to Hogwarts and even at home I was being excused from Quidditch because I fell off a broom _once."_

McGonagall still looked a bit miffed. "But why would you throw yourself off the tower then if it was only Quidditch?"

Lysander had a look on his face that showed the pure shock and disgust he felt when Headmistress McGonagall said that. "Only Quidditch!? I will tell you, Professor, the other things that happened."

* * *

_**I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Prompt: Twisted**_

_**Note: 100**_

I have until tomorrow to write like 12 more chapters for this. Goodie. Rapid updates!


End file.
